The Yule Ball
by Aphrodite100
Summary: What if Harry had taken Ginny to the Yule Ball instead of Parvati? This is my take on what would have happened. Small AU part, because I changed it so Ginny had never gone with Neville. One-shot.


**AN: Many, many heartfelt thanks to Twilight Duality for pointing out that Ginny and Michael (who had previously been featured in this story) did _start_ dating till book 5, so the original beginning i had for this story was pointless. So thanks to Twilight Duality for helping me change it. I now changed the beginning so I hope it makes sense now. ~AphroditeWriter**

_**The Yule Ball**_

"Hermione, I've no idea who to take to the Yule Ball," Harry complained.

"Just take someone you'll be comfortable around, someone you like. Maybe Ginny?"

Harry turned scarlet. "Maybe," Harry mumbled. Should he take Ginny? "I dunno…Ron will be mad at me."

"No he won't. Remember, he suggested you take her? You should just ask her."

"I suppose. Thanks Hermione, you're a life-saver."

"I know," was the smug reply.

****

Ginny was sitting in the Common Room, reading some Muggle book. Hermione was sitting with her, and at first, Harry talked quietly with her, to make it seem as thought he had not come over here to ask Ginny out. They made small talk for a few minutes, before Hermione said she had to "run up to the dorms and get something". She winked at Harry and cast a few silent charms at him. One straightened his glasses; one took all the lint off his robes and ironed them to make them wrinkle-free. Harry smiled at Hermione and mouthed quick thanks. She nodded and walked briskly to her dorms to leave the couple alone.

"Hey Ginny." Harry approached her nervously.

"Hello." Ginny smiled up at him. Harry felt a small shock go through him as he noticed for the first time how wonderful and warm her smile was.

"So, I was, er, wondering if I could ask you something…um, well you know how the Yule Ball is coming up, right?"

"Of course."

"Well, I'm supposed to bring a date. So, would you, erm, want to come with me?"

"Oh, I would love to. Of course," Was the flustered, yet happy, reply.

"Thanks. So, I'll meet you here at eight?" Harry asked, relieved.

"Sure. See you then Harry."

*****

Eight came. Harry was dressed in simple modest green robes that matched his eyes. Or Hermione said something like that. He tried unsuccessfully to smooth down the raven black hair that stuck up at the back. Nope, no luck there. Hermione tried as much as she could to fix Harry's appearance, but he was too nervous to stay still for her to do much. It was just as well; it was time to go.

Harry went down to the Common Room. Ginny wasn't there yet, so he sat down on one of the couches and tried to calm his nerves. Just then Ginny came down. Her petite form was surrounded by a midnight blue dress that let out in soft flowy lines at the bust-line and came down in little folds to the floor. She looked stunning. Her fiery hair that matched her independent personality was twisted up in a fancy bun at the back of her head, leaving a few locks of hair wave slightly around her face. She wore a pair of black shoes that didn't have much of a heel. Harry smiled. Ginny was never one for fancy shoes; most if the time she wore sneakers or flip-flops. Nevertheless, she never failed to take Harry's breath away.

She stopped in front of Harry, who was afraid to blink for fear of taking the beautiful girl in front of him away. "Harry? Harry! It's just me, Ginny!"

"You look…you look b-beautiful," Harry stuttered.

"You don't look to bad yourself," Ginny grinned up at him.

"Thanks, but most of it was Hermione fussing around me. I swear that girl is more of a perfectionist than your mother."

Ginny laughed. They were walking to the Grand Hall slowly. With a peek at Harry and a shy smile, Ginny reached her hand out tentatively and took Harry's calloused hand in her soft one. They walked like that, talking and joking and holding hands, the rest of time.

When they entered the Hall, the party was already in swing. Apparently, Celestina Warbeck had gone to Hogwarts and Dumbledore had asked her to sing at the party. Many of the boys were staring at her, it was quite funny actually. She sang many fast, upbeat songs and the students danced without stopping. Near the end, she sang a few slower songs, and the students paired up with their dates. Ginny and Harry danced together, Ginny quite graceful, Harry more of the awkward dancer. It was 11:55 when Celestina started her last slow song, dedicating it to the TriWizard Champions. Harry blushed furiously at this, while Ginny smiled at him. The song ended and the students filed out reluctantly. Ginny and Harry managed to stay together in the flow of wizards and witches. They stopped in the Common Room, wanting to each enjoy the other's company a little longer. They sat down on a couch, with the other students in the Common Room. They talked quietly for a few minutes, before a silence. Ginny looked up. "Mistletoe," she whispered softly.

Harry and Ginny both smiled and said nothing, just leaned in towards each other.

**AN: My first Harry Potter story, so please tell me I you like it. Thanks. ~AphroditeWriter**


End file.
